Of Clicks and Poses
by Bleupen-gwyn
Summary: AU. Knowing that this is already the time of his life, Kise hopefully courts his favourite photographer, Kuroko Tetsuya. Keyword: Hopefully.


**Title: Of Clicks and Poses**

**Author: Mummified-unicorns**

**Rating: T to be safe**

**Pairing/s: KiseKuro**

**Muse: Fat Inside Horror by SuG (I wonder why…)**

**Warnings: Not beta-ed. Some light cussings. OOC**

**Summary: AU. Knowing that this is already the time of his life, Kise hopefully courts his favourite photographer, Kuroko Tetsuya. Keyword: Hopefully.**

* * *

Kise Ryouta is picky when it comes to photographers.

_**Truth to be told, he hates novices**_. They stutter like idiots when they are seeing him, thinking that he is a 'big catch'. When the truth is that they are just going to push that bloody button above their camera and make their way to give it some art. That is how they make their 'big catch'. Unlike them, models need to do whatever it takes, whether stripping off your own dignity or putting up a façade that they want you to put; not caring if you like it or not. It is not because of him why they earn money or why they are having their 'big shot', it depends on the person behind those lenses on how they will provoke the message they want to convey. _He is not a fish, for Pete's sake._

_**He also hates female photographers.**_ Don't get him wrong. He loves women. _Oh, how he loves them so much. _ He just hates it when you put the word 'women' and 'camera' together. In other words, a female photographer. The way they look at him so dreamy that they even forgot what their business here is. Some tried to 'bed' him, comparing him to the other models who work their way up by playing dirty tricks. He hates that, of course but he doesn't have any choice but to swallow every cusses he have in his mind, smile sweetly and refuse them properly.

_**And the last is that he hates those elite photographers**_. They really think so highly of themselves that they will order everyone around even the model itself. It is not like he doesn't want to; he will do it whole-heartedly especially if they are the respectable ones. Well, sometimes he wants to punch the hell out of them. They are always bad-mouthing the models they are holding whenever their photos turned out rubbish. True, sometimes it is the model's fault, but if he, Kise, learns that the one who bad-mouthed them only became an 'elite' because of his connections and not because of sheer talent alone, then damn it all, he will really punch the guy. At least, the said model makes his way up in a legal manner. He loves being held by well-known photographers who have good attitudes and a talent, for it is an honour to have your photos taken by them. _After all, who doesn't?_ Too bad they are becoming extinct.

That is why Kise Ryouta swears that when he founds a photographer that is so perfect: who is not female, well-known because of his own talents and not wet behind the ears, he will definitely marry and have babies with that person.

_Little did our model know what he is saying…_

"Ryo-chan." He looks up from his playing itouch, seeing that the song being played is Demons by imagine Dragons. He pauses it and sees that his manager is looking at him with papers in his hands. "Here is the information for this day, dear."

His manager knows his pickiness when it comes to photographers. It is a secret of course. It will ruin his image if they will know. Kise grins at him and gets the papers from him gratefully. "Thanks! You are really a great help!" The blonde gets his glasses and puts it on his eyes swiftly. He has a 20/20 vision so what's with the glasses? Just a prop while he is scrutinizing the papers.

"So what d'you think? Good news or bad news?" He is expecting his manager to tell him some disappointing remarks but he is greatly surprise when he can hear gladness carved in his voice. "See it for yourself, Ryo-chan."

The report about his photographer for this day's photo shoot consists of 5 pages. He scowled. _Too many_. Thinking that it is a waste of time if he will read it all, he just scans it so quickly. When I said quickly, it is literally _quick_. Only seeing the words, _**Kuroko Tetsuya**_**, **_**21 years old, male, 5 years of experience, known as the prodigy.**_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya?**_ He heard the name somewhere. That means he is famous.

_**21 years old?**_ Too young for a photographer but perfect for him.

_**Male?**_So far so good.

_**5 years of experience?**_That means he is not a novice. Alright!

_**Known as the prodigy?**_ Pro, huh.

**Wait**.

_Oh dear heavens._

_**Is this Kise Ryouta's most awaited day?**_

"Good morning, Kuroko-san." Kise instantaneously swifts his line of vision to the said person, Seeing that short, blue-haired person holding a professional camera with his small but skillful hands, Kise eventually know that the stupid, adorable, toga-wearing child already points and releases his oh-so-sweet arrow in his beating heart. _Oh, how he struck it so severely. _

The photo shoot went great. Kuroko took tons of wonderful photos; while our model is still gawking-and ogling- at our photographer, not knowing that he already left minutes ago. Just realising it, he immediately follows him even though he doesn't know where he really went. It looks like his instinct has a better purpose, when he finally sees him walking in one of the halls while bringing his camera materials.

"Wait, Kurokocchi!" Oh, a petname. It looks like our model is advancing too much. The said person stiffens and looks at Kise with eyes that can pierce through your very soul-for Kise's situation, it is his heart.

"What is it, Kise-san?" Kuroko moves to face him and sees him smiling brightly at him.

Kise scratches his head. That's needed, of course. So Kuroko will think that he is somewhat bashful when the truth is that he is confident. _So confident_. "Well, if you are free- " He looks down and glances a little bit to the man of his dreams like a kicked puppy. That is needed too. "-want to have some coffee outside?" He can see Kuroko's eyebrows drawn together while looking at the floor. He, then, looks at Kise's eyes again and bows slightly. "I respectfully decline."

Kuroko looks at him again, waiting for Kise to say something but he can see the shock he just gave to the professional model. It looks like that it is his first time to be refused or most likely, it didn't cross his mind that he will be refused by Kuroko. Feeling bad for him, -though the truth is that he is wasting too much time, because he will still feed his dog, Nigou- he sighs and thinks again for another answer to give the dejected person.

"Well, if milkshakes are included, then I will accept." That makes Kise alive in a whim. He grins and shakes Kuroko's hand. "Milkshakes then!"

He watches Kuroko walks away, thinking that it is only a matter of time when the idiotic toga-wearing child will also pierce Kuroko's heart. Just hang in there, Kise. He gets his itouch from his pocket and puts it in a shuffle mode. He smiles when he realises that the song in his ears really fits him. _Oh so much_.

_Every breath you take,_

_Every move you make,_

_Every bond you make,_

_Every step you take,_

_I'll be watching you~_

* * *

**Crappy ending is crappy. Stalker Kise is a stalker. I really need to change my habit of getting lazy when it comes to endings. Phew. I am trying to regain my fluffiness in writing but it looks like my writing style is getting rusty. Well, Kise is somewhat OOC there. I made it that way, of course. Hope you like it guys! I made it for entertainment purposes only.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**EDIT: I made a sequel :) It is entitled: Of Dogs and Milkshakes. Do read it, guys!**


End file.
